


We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 13. Réveillon (seconde version)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: We wish you a Merry Christmas! [13]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Christmas Eve, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, IronThunder - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Stucky - Freeform, We wish you a Merry Christmas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Avengers sont réunis au grand complet pour fêter Noël. (Seconde version)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 13. Réveillon (seconde version)

**Author's Note:**

> Treizième et dernier numéro de cette série fraîchement repostée :p  
> J'avais déjà posté ces textes sur Fanfiction.net mais j'ai décidé de reposter l'entièreté de mon travail ici... même si nous ne sommes clairement en période de Noël, mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre jusque là xD
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient :D
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Breath Of Life » de Florence & The Machine.

_Principe : Beaucoup de gens aiment ouvrir une case sur leur calendrier de l'Avent pour dévorer le chocolat qui se cache derrière. Mais que diriez-vous d'un calendrier de l'Avent version Avengers ? À chaque case ouverte, un petit texte apparaît !_

 

**Jour n°13**

**Mercredi 24 décembre 2014**

**« Réveillon (seconde version) »**

 

Les Avengers s'étaient réunis à la Tour en cette soirée de réveillon. Un gigantesque sapin, magnifiquement décoré, surplombait le salon. Tony avait encore vu les choses en grand. « _N'est pas un Stark qui le veut_ », avait-il plaisanté.

Darcy, Jane, Pepper et Natasha bavardaient dans un coin. Leurs compagnons, Sam, Rhodey et Clint n'étaient pas bien loin, même s'ils semblaient absorbés dans une conversation quelconque. Thor était accroché aux basques de Tony, et les deux amants fêtaient dignement le réveillon en s'enfilant des bières.

Steve était, lui, assis avec Bucky, sur le canapé, et le tenait dans ses bras. Le brun avait la tête posée sur le torse du blond, et était mollement affalé dans le sofa, une coupe de champagne dans sa main biologique. Les deux hommes étaient les plus calmes de tout le groupe, regardant chacun vaquer à ses occupations. On aurait plus croire qu'ils boudaient la compagnie de leurs amis, mais ils avaient plutôt dans l'idée de passer un réveillon plaisant, et cela passait par se retrouver dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Steve passa sa main dans les cheveux fraîchement coupés de Bucky, qui leva paresseusement ses yeux d'un bleu glacé vers lui. Ils se sourirent.

Le petit cercle d'amis passa ensuite à table. Les conversations continuèrent de bon train, et les deux amoureux s'y joignirent. Ils ne s'étaient cependant pas éloignés l'un de l'autre, et Bucky venait souvent glisser sa main humaine dans celle de Steve. Leurs yeux se croisaient souvent. Darcy les trouvait « _trop mignons à toujours s'accrocher l'un à l'autre_ ».

Une fois le repas fini, ils repartirent tous dans le salon, et déballèrent leurs cadeaux. Bucky se colla encore plus près de Steve, et se pencha vers son oreille.

\- Joyeux Noël, Stevie.

\- Joyeux Noël, Buck.

Leurs lèvres se scellèrent, et même lorsqu'elles finirent par se décoller, les deux hommes restèrent tendrement collés l'un à l'autre.

**Author's Note:**

> Et voici la seconde version de ce petit réveillon. J'avais une envie folle de caser un Stucky très fluffy, c'est mon petit cadeau. /lampadaire/
> 
> Cette fois-ci, on a une belle brochette de Stucky (Steve / Bucky, franchement ces deux-là sont absolument trop cute), d'IronThunder (Thor / Tony, je ne sais vraiment pas où je suis allée les chercher ces deux-là), de Darcy / Sam (je trouvais qu'ils pouvaient former un joli couple), de Rhodey / Pepper (Pepper a le droit d'être avec n'importe qui SAUF avec Tony, c'est la seule condition pour qu'elle apparaisse dans mes fanfictions), et de Clintasha.


End file.
